pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Reply. Does mainspace editing includes giving story plots to the articles as well? Or linking the messages? I don't watch anime, and that is why I don't write episode plots. If linking pages, correcting pages, adding game information is fine, please let me know. Alan Sycamore! 17:41, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Oh, I got it. Thanks. Alan Sycamore! 17:46, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Discussions/Categories I will suggest you some categories that should be added in the discussions. General - The category is fixed, anybody can share their theories, users can make Roleplay posts, moderators can make Off-topic posts under this category. News and Announcement - This category should be made for Pokémon upcoming news. Wiki Contest - Members in the discussions are hosting contest too much nowadays, and they all fall under the General Category, there should be an specific category for them, that is Wiki Contest. Anime/Manga - Anything that falls under the anime or manga section will certainly go under this category. Games - Regarding the games, people can share their post under this category. Fan Content - Artworks regarding Pokémon, Self-made anime music videos should fall under this section. Mixed-Media - Anything that is related to the Pokémon franchise whether it is an image, artwork, video, etc should be considered sharing under this category. The categories that should be removed to make space for the new categories are - Anime, Manga(should be one category and not separated), Other Media(this category had nothing to do with the discussions' posts), and Pokémon Showdown(showdown basically is a game, and must be shared under Games category and should not have any specific category for it.) What do you think on them? Alan Sycamore! (talk) 04:02, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Reply. Unfortunately, I'm unable to do that. I've asked Lord if she is active she will do it. I've added two more to them, Debate/Discussions and Polls and some rules in my new post. Hope things go good once again! Alan Sycamore! (talk) 02:04, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Hey... I have locked the old Off-topic post, because that post was getting all the attention inside the fandom. I have made some additional rules once again, and what we agreed once(If you remember), only one chat post per week is allowed. I'm continuing that. Unfortunately, even after several tries, we can't get the discussions back, like how they used to be. Users are giving more time to chat post only. They just come here, chat and go offline. Like this place is for chatting and stuffs only. I'm fed up of them and done with them. All what I'll do is moderate there, and nothing else. I accept, it was actually better when you banned the Off topic posts. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 16:15, December 9, 2019 (UTC) That's a great idea. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 20:45, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Discord Can you check your message on discord? Alan Sycamore! (talk) 12:46, December 14, 2019 (UTC) A Annoyance with this user Hey Energy, Can you or someone active ban/block this user? https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/44637556 under PokemonMaster 48 it seems the user is getting on Bulbasaur's nervous so i guess i leave a message for a request ban/block is needed due to posts the user is posting and Getting on Bulbasaur Girls nervous idk why but yeah a request for ban/block is needed thanks. I'll alert you if we need something else..-Trainer Micah (talk) 09:12, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Edit: Oops i forgot the u from my above link anyway i'll alert if we need anything..-Trainer Micah (talk) 10:27, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Chronicles/Sword Shield episode name problem Found a potential problem; some Pokemon Chronicles episodes are marked as "SS000" episodes and others as "PK000" episodes, this is annoying because the images are saved as "SS005_00.png" which should be the SwordShield anime image... Zsotroav (talk) 11:52, December 15, 2019 (UTC)zsotroav PS: I'm uploading images for Sword Shiel E5 as SS005-2019_00.png It seems like, you're replacing them. Thanks for that, but it's still messed up. I do not have the privilege to edit and or move some pages. (mostly images) Here's what I've found; Some of them are marked as SS000 PK000 SP000 episodes. On the Pokémon_Chronicles page and on their own page (eg: The_Legend_of_Thunder!_(Part_1) ) This is true for some images too. Good luck fixing them in a logical sense :) If you need help, I'd be more than happy to do it for you -Zsotroav (talk) 13:18, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Reply Yeah, that's cool, but it still doesn't solve the problem with the episode codes. And they are very broken. (SP005 (as the first episode), SP006, SS007, PK008, PK009, SS008 and this goes on and on without any logic) The renaming also made the images quite broken and it's all just messed up. I'd suggest you sit down and do everything at once (one by one) and then have fewer problems with it later. -Zsotroav (talk) 14:33, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Help me with an annoying user, reporting user Lego Master BB is starting to be annoying again. *SS005_26.png replaced with image from SS005_27.png (Rev.2) *SS005_27.png reverted to old, low res., highly edited image. *SS005_28.png reverted to old, low res., highly edited image. *SS005_29.png replaced with image from SS005_31.png *SS005_30.png replaced with low res. version of the image from SS005_33.png He did this to most of my SS004 images too, but I just didn't want to list them all. I'm also reporting him for vandalizing and counter-productive editing of the Pokémon Wiki (Fandom Wikia) Reason: Reverting to the old version of images without the need for it, stealing images from other user uploads and repeating this multiple times. Also ignoring my messages (sent both to his and the image talk pages) Zsotroav (talk) 13:21, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Trying to help this user realize the rules Zsotroav doesn't' know how the episode images are suppose to be. As you told me before, the episode only should be at least 30 images, and this gut don't all, plus I also was trying to help edit some of the images for a better appearance in them. Also, I explain this many times that I want to help the Pokemon wiki any I can without causing no trouble. If I'm doing what user was saying, so sorry but I'm only trying to fix a bit, can you please explain it to the user and tell sorry if i bother him Lego Master BB, 10:08 A.M, December 15, 2019 Re: Script See https://dev.fandom.com/wiki/MassRename. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 20:00, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Reply It's clearly based on the Bulbapedia abbreviation of side stories, which they used to name their specials before the new Sword & Shield series was announced. SP (for special) would make more sense in distinguishing the two codenames. PokémonGamer 22:49, December 15, 2019 (UTC) :I remember when I moved them out of the PC codename (so we could list them as specials, just make a list of Chronicles episodes, to be neutral between the original and dub, since they were aired as separate specials in the original Japanese version, some of which were released as Pikachu shorts), I made a list of codenames for special episodes in general (outside of Pikachu shorts, which have their own codename). *SS001 - Slowking's Day *SS002 - Mewtwo Returns (Part 1) *SS003 - Mewtwo Returns (Part 2) *SS004 - Mewtwo Returns (Part 3) *SS005 - The Legend of Thunder! (Part 1) *SS006 - The Legend of Thunder! (Part 2) *SS007 - The Legend of Thunder! (Part 3) *SS008 - A Family That Battles Together Stays Together *SS009 - Cerulean Blues *SS010 - We're No Angels! *SS011 - Showdown at the Oak Corral *SS012 - The Blue Badge of Courage *SS013 - Of Meowth and Pokémon (Part 1) *SS014 - Of Meowth and Pokémon (Part 2) *SS015 - Oaknapped! *SS016 - Big Meowth, Little Dreams (Part 1) *SS017 - Big Meowth, Little Dreams (Part 2) *SS018 - The Pichu Bros. in Party Panic *SS019 - A Date with Delcatty *SS020 - Training Daze *SS021 - Celebi and Joy! *SS022 - Journey to the Starting Line! *SS023 - Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl! *SS024 - Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing! *SS025 - Those Darn Electabuzz! *SS026 - The Search for the Legend *SS027 - The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon *SS028 - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate! *SS029 - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness *SS030 - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness *SS031 - Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One) *SS032 - Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part Two) *SS033 - Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening *SS034 - Mega Evolution Special I *SS035 - Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain *SS036 - Mega Evolution Special II *SS037 - Mega Evolution Special III *SS038 - Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon *SS039 - Mega Evolution Special IV :PokémonGamer 23:44, December 16, 2019 (UTC) Affiliate Hey, Energy X I'm talking to you, can we affiliate with another wiki? If it's okay to reference another wiki or a website if you want to? EmmettheMaster123456 (Talk) 20:16, December 17,2019 (UTC) What about a community project? I was thinking about this for a while now, and I think it would be a great idea. Mainly; check the spelling and grammar on the main sites of the pokemon wiki under a community project. Mostly anime episode plots and character bios. As well as the pages for main series Pokemon games. I can do it alone, but some help (and maybe advertising) would be great. So what do you think? This can wait a bit, but I'm probably going to start it in January (Alone or with help :D) -Zsotroav (talk) 19:54, December 19, 2019 (UTC) Links. I checked the page that lacks the links. I added all the links to that page, then checked whether I have added the link that already exists in there and removed some. Vital Throw, Arm Thrust, Knock Off and a few more, they exist there already and you have doubled those links. Plus, did I remove all the links or added them? You rollbacked my edit. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 14:17, December 20, 2019 (UTC) I caught a vandal I just undid all of their edits https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User:CoolMemeLordz_420_69_lol?useskin=oasis Mozart999 (talk) Wolfie 17:07, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Rollback How to apply? Mozart999 (talk) Wolfie 14:17, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Mind knowing inappropriate or when someones on These User names need a block i request is needed: https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Pok%C3%A9_Farts And https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Gassy_fart_Potty_poo_smelly_burn_burn_and_nasty_pee Reason: Ewww come on users think of something better and appropriate have you even been or seen a user non-sanitary in your life seriously ewww so would you mind or when someone is on mind fulfilling my request. Reason just yuck Happy Holidays!..-Trainer Micah (talk) 03:54, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Holiday Greetings Thank you knowing users anyway Merry Christmas! Knowing it's tomorrow hope you have a great Holiday with everyone in your family and etc a little Holiday greeting from me...-Trainer Micah (talk) 15:56, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Oi block request Well just when i think i saw the end of it it seems this user Noonybear in discussion has been replying nonsense to users in replies i have given the user a warning for refraining but it seems i don't think the user will listen so a ban/block is needed. https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/40130761 Please and thank you have a great Christmas and Happy holidays!-Trainer Micah (talk) 21:56, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas! DragonSpore18 (talk) 05:13 December 25, 2019 (UTC) Merry Christmas X !--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:26, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Reply Oh, I thought we don't have to double the links in any page till now. Thanks for informing me, I'll keep that in my mind. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 02:12, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Images I really am not able to save it as anything else but HTML, PNG, JPG, GIF files. I am very sorry, but that is not an option for me. TG12 (talk) 12:39, December 28, 2019 (UTC) Additional sections Why does the format of Gen VIII learnset include additional sections like Contest Category, Appeal and Jam? As much as I remember, there are no Pokemon Contests in Sw/Sh? Pardon me if I'm wrong about that, but I was just wondering since I couldn't find the contest data for Gen VIII pokemon anywhere. Katsukii Bakugou (talk) 13:05, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Block request or eh? Should this user Reedhu Aanish be banned https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/39539141 as seen i am beginning to think this user is apologizing everytime we warn him/her on something like you warned the user on spamming and i've warned him/her on going off topic so i asked to go talk in off topic post. And if the user doesn't say disobey's again is it possible to ban the user? Just til he nor she read the rules or guidelines if continues i thinking and i have to say it a block request is needed and on the third day of the new year too. So yes i think this user wants piracy promoted so i'm sending a strong reply to him/her and if the user doesn't obey please help me lord ban the user..- Please and Thank you!!..-Trainer Micah (talk) 10:50, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Please do not undo the contributions made, they’re factual. Hey Energy, I noticed you replied in off topic some time before about this user's rude behavior as of late, https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/40175933 and over time i talked to him on the subject of his reply and have warned him for it on his new account seen below here v.. https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/44464575 so i have told him to refrain it to "only to himself" if the user continues his name calling or rude behaivior lately after seeing it then yeah i am wondering if maybe you can ban the users togather? If he continues also he has been warned twice now so yeah it's.. Due to him making a sock puppet and i guess name calling others in discussion too if possible...-Trainer Micah (talk) 08:24, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Also mind checking these he cliams he's new as seen here below v. - https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/44784944 when really he's not and made a sock puppet from here from his original account -https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/44785050 so i guess i'm asking can you check this user? to see if he's made any other account's? Reason something tells me he has more then just these two i'm seeing of this user please as well as thank you..-Trainer Micah (talk) 08:24, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Okay first off, it is a fact if it is something that is clearly shown and proven throughout the series. Two, what makes you so high and mighty to tell me, another editor of this wiki to not post something factual and/or trivial. Now leave me and my contributions alone or I will report you to the head. Reply Thank's, I got your message and i will do that if the user continues to name call the other one as i'm keeping watch. Hoping you have a nice day!..-Trainer Micah (talk) 13:00, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, just letting you know of some vandalism on this wiki,see here. Cheers! TortoiseCat5 (Contact me here) Sign my guestbook 21:00, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Dustin Reeves (talk) 22:59, January 5, 2020 (UTC)Hello, can you do something about user Ivysaur002's edits as they are inappropriate for the siteDustin Reeves (talk) 22:59, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Sockpuppet Pretty obvious sockpuppet between MIXWIKI101 and MIXELSWIKI1991. That's all. Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 16:47, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Hey Ban this Account he has admitted now which account hes using.. So you know-Trainer Micah (talk) 06:25, January 7, 2020 (UTC) https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/44784944 Possible Mis-ban Hello, EnergyX. The user Katsukii Bakugou has contacted me stating that they were possibly mis-banned from the Wikia. They sent me an image of their account being blocked from editing the Wikia due to vandalism, but they think that it may have been a misunderstanding. They think they may have made too many edits, causing the Wikia staff to think that it was spam, therefore being blocked for vandalism. The user doesn't appear as blocked and they have done nothing wrong as far as I'm concerned. Try to look into this and see if any other admins have blocked the user. Thank you and have nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 22:44, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Hello, thank you for the link you shared on my talkpage regarding the ban. I did send FANDOM community a mail, and they replied to me soon after. They said the block wasn't particularly made on my account, but my IP Address. According to them, the IP address transfers from user to user, and the one I was using was blocked. So they suggested me to contact my ISP to have it changed, and I followed what they said. It appears that the problem which I had been facing for a while regarding editing has been fixed as I'm able to make edits now. Once again, thank you for the help! Katsukii Bakugou (talk) 13:32, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Vandalism Shadow_isback3223 I don't need to explain anything. . . Pokémon Chronicles A+ for effort, but the episode names are still messed up . . . But it's still more than nothing. Thanks! Also: The images need to be changed because I wasn't able to upload the SS008 pictures properly... again... (eg: :File:SS008 10-2020.png) zsotroav (Cantact me here!) 14:24, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :Ok it's fine. I think using the timeline from the US website would be the best. :zsotroav (Cantact me here!) 14:29, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :: Captioning images... ok. I'll do it when I get enough time, but I'll remember to do it for the next episode. ::-'zsotroav' (Cantact me here!) 14:47, January 12, 2020 (UTC) A simple question Why are we naming the images as 1,2,3 instead of 01,02,03? I know that the first makes a little bit more sense, but file explorers and the image list just messes it up and lists them like; 1,10,11...19,2,20,21, etc... zsotroav (Cantact me here!) 14:41, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Rollback rights It has been two weeks since I applied for it. I got 4 people supporting me. Mozart999 (talk) Wolfie 17:38, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Reply I support this. Renaming the pages with the codenames will make it more convenient and organized. PokémonGamer 18:27, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :These are the numbers for the SP episodes, I compiled that list by counting all the anime specials that aren't Pikachu shorts, Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures specials or Planetarium specials (as all three of these are individual series of specials and can be given their own codenames, the Pikachu ones are already using PK for instance). Going by this order, Slowking's Day is SP001. :And yes, I think that would be the best way to link them on the Chronicles episode list. As in, linking them with the SP codename, but referring to them on the Chronicles episode list with the PC codename. PokémonGamer 22:10, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Rename Hi, could you rename File:【公式】「劇場版ポケsットモンスター_ココ」特報 to something more readable. I didn't pay attention while uploading. Something like "Pokémon the movie: Coco trailer" would be good. Thanks. -'zsotroav' (Cantact me here!) 18:33, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Hey I have noticed some users are talking about this in discussions and i am wondering if we can post it up as something fun to do? : Will this - https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Nuzlocke_Challenge - be okay as a post? : Reason Mcatcher a user talked of it and if it's fun? i thought er why not if allowed in discussions plus some users feel like the wiki is deserted... : So if alright as a enable i thought eh? : Why not with approval from you of course...-Trainer Micah (talk) 20:25, January 16, 2020 (UTC) Request for revoking of the user rights from these people. I have these three candidates who are a discussions moderators on the wiki discussions Shashank Singh, Billvee and Paul the dragon trainer!. I'm here to ask your approval on the removal of their user rights. There are a total of 8 moderators on the wiki. I nominated another candidate for the moderator position because I was going to be inactive for some period of time. But unfortunately, she is been inactive for 3 days. I understand that everybody has their works to do, but if you are chosen as a moderator on some place, you have to consider checking that place as well, at least to know what is going on in there. You have 24 hours of your day, everyday, aren't you be able to give at least a few minutes to these places? Once their interest from this place has gone, they won't even care checking it. At least, won't be even coming to ask the senior ones like you that they are done with the tools and they want to get retired so that new people can be nominated and take care of that certain place after becoming one. Billvee is been inactive since 3 months, Shashank comes here, but just for a few minutes every week, and the one who fought with every wiki member for his promotion is been inactive and doesn't even consider checking this place. Now the every burden comes over Micah, Bulbasaur and I. I'm partially active in here for sometimes, bulbasaur is inactive for 3 straight days, Micah is the only one checking this place besides me. I want you to take a decision over this, and remove the rights from these mentioned users, and select new candidates for the rights. Thanks. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 14:21, January 17, 2020 (UTC) Knowing it's big Paul the Dragon Trainer i have to say yes due to slacking discussion moderator or moderation duities plus outta all three he's been on/off alot say once or three times a date a month so if i had to say anyone in approval he's been less moderation duities sense after we all got premoted so i consider Paul the Dragon Trainer demoted from discussion moderator and it's a heavy burden on me when trying to how do you say: "Kick up a storm" to where the discussions won't be deserted as some users are saying so yes Paul Bill and Shashank Singh i approve in/on if Shashank Singh has talked of it and has agreed into it for demotion as well as Bill alright?. Plus Paul the Dragon Trainer Energy i'll say due to my working planning playing games and watching discussions daily with moderation duities i haven't talked nor seen Paul the Dragon Trainer fulfil the discussion moderator duities as of latest but so you both know i feels like i have a burden knowing it's been three of us working moderation and it makes you wonder.. Where's ???? At why has he not preformed his duities or moderation sense that date so you know in wonder as well as feeling in burden's (If you ever had one) i've worked like hey so yeah i truely feel like afew users need to be demoted who well i know Paul! Bill idk if considered It? Shashank is same so one of three i consider demotion the others? I wonder on if they say yes then i'll consider'em demoted as well if talked and yeah.. As long as i'm not getting "the vibe again" i'll consider it knowing it's been cracra on discussions...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:12, January 17, 2020 (UTC) GamingMemesAnime Hey Energy, Today i noticed while inactive that this user i'm sending you needs a ban/block and i "can't say how long". But the way as discussion moderator is i'm noticing that he/she can't "obey a thing from YOU me or Bulbasaur Girl" The way he/she is "acting is shameful". And he/she is trashy talking-to the three of us saying "WE SUCK" and to say i think a ban/block i needed for a month is that okay? : Reason: While watching discussions i think i gotta little/alot of knick-nack on users the way they act and so on but his/her faults just hasn't rubbed off on her/him yet... : So as much as i say it a request for https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/44314834 as seen needs the request and i told Bulbasaur girl next time this user replies something as a post or reply to report it warn him and lock it so YOU can check it out alright? : Still blaming us for his/her faults just shameful! But so you know sir and yeah as you can see i'm mad because of the users replies so when you can thank you...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:01, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Champion's Pokémon category (Ash Ketchum) Since Ash is an official Pokémon Champion, do you think we should put his Pokémon in the Champion's Pokémon category? I mean Ash did won the Alola Pokémon League, which was an official Pokémon League, so do you think we can put his Pokémon in the category or at the Pokémon that won him the League. Lego Master BB, 7:10 P.M, January 21, 2020. Ok I just want to make sure of that but not even his his partner Pikachu can be the list aat just Pikachu if now I respect that. Lego Master BB, 5:10 A.M, January 22, 2020. Reply. As Alex said on my talk page, I should wait for them to go inactive for some more time. In case they return and the rights are revoked from their profile, they wouldn't be happy as they have served for the discussions. And thanks for telling that, I'll make a post regarding that after sometime. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 05:28, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Last comments It does seem that I have been demoted owing to certain claims of inactivity. As a honest person, I do not deny these claims. But I do abide by the fact that I am human. Honestly, I cannot cope up with both my studies and this site, my board exams are up, and it seems to burdensome. Though I do believe the claims of my large inactivity are flimsy, I genuinely (and NOT sarcastically) thank you for relieving me of/from my dutues. Shashank Singh 10:56, January 24, 2020 (UTC)Shashank Singh Please revoke my rights. Shashank Singh 11:09, January 24, 2020 (UTC)Shashank Singh Billvee and archive Hi Energy, Knowing discussions i see outta all 8 of us as discussion moderator's i see Billvee's not active as of September 25th last year and i will make a post to see if i can get his attention somewhere so if by August this year if he remains inactive can you revoke his rights?. Reason i know he's been inactive sense 4 months if correct? so i know Alan has asked for his revoktion as well so when say by August or by June? i'll send a reminder message in discussion as a message on his talk if he doesn't moderate anytime then i've made my mind upon getting anew candidate for his position alright? And can you archive my talk page i'm really busy today and um can't archive it gotta schedule to go by so when you can thank you!..-Trainer Micah (talk) 13:07, January 25, 2020 (UTC) Unacceptable username? You know UiebfbabbiubBIBEPFBPIbpiubpibfifb? Spam names are considered unacceptable according to the rules and by most wikis since they are usually vandals. Should we block this person? Mozart999 (talk) Wolfie 12:46, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Discord. Whenever I check anyone's talk page, the widget having discord server link doesn't show up. I think you might need to replace the old invite link with a new permanent link. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 15:47, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Even after a thousand refreshes, it shows the same to me. I don't know why. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 02:38, January 28, 2020 (UTC) Shadowelerizo1 So, I am watching the Piplup page because I edited it a while back and Shadowelerizo1 had renamed and edited the page to say Pipfuck. I changed it back, but I thought you should know what happened. I don't know if they have done this before or not, but as a mod/admin on other sites, I know how upsetting it is when someone vandalizes a page and how it's nice when someone helps out. --Ladyathena1 (talk) 18:17, January 29, 2020 (UTC) : Am I allowed to butt in this conversation? He has done it several times (see Shadow isback3223, Charmander56 or Ivysaur002) and will do it until he no longer gets away with murder. --AzureKesil (talk) 18:27, January 29, 2020 (UTC) ::If he has done this several times, then he needs to be stopped. He clearly doesn't care that he is messing up the site. And he is using a new account to do it, so he is willing to keep doing it. There must be a way to block an IP or email or something. Maybe report the user to the people who run Fandom and explain that this is his second account and has not stopped vandalizing the site. --Ladyathena1 (talk) 18:45, January 29, 2020 (UTC) :::Problem has been dealt with.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:13, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Discord. Can you perhaps change the link to a new permanent link? I don't think people are able to join our server because of the old link. It may have gotten expired. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 15:36, January 30, 2020 (UTC) As long as it is a permanent link, it is good. I think permanent links do get expired as well after some time. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 18:11, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Re:Pages I think that's better yeah. I have done that to the Galvantula main page before it seems they moved on to the Galvantula anime pages. I forgot if there's an option to disable them overall for every new/unregistered user instead of setting them manually? Because it will be a hassle to protect the move rights of every page since they probably just move to another page and it seems to be the same vandal over and over.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:35, January 30, 2020 (UTC) SnazzyCrafty asked for us in mixed media post The user asked to see if he can make a Wiki based off his characters he's doing as a story. That way each character would have a detailed description and backstory to help the forum users to understand my characters better.. : Your thoughts in option...- : Me well he can make a blog on here with such link from his post as a archive or something as a bookmark..- : But starting his own community with such characters would require alot and alot of help so unless he makes a test wiki to only himself to work on as a user but so you know in my thoughts...,Trainer Micah (talk) 18:49, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Images Sorry about that, I couldn't able to find others that were goo this so you can try to see if u re-upload most of the with good quality. Lego Master BB, 1:23 P.M February 2, 2020 Hello stranger Been a long time hasn't it. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:49, February 4, 2020 (UTC) :The reason I left is because something was going on with Wikia which made it play up, so I didn't bother logging back on. For the past three and a (nearly) half years, I gave up on it, but I've only just logged in today and everything is okay. I see the classic editor doesn't exist anymore, which is a shame as I preferred it to this (always have). I'm thinking of coming back once of twice a week, which may alleviate yourselves of some duty when it comes to rolling back nuisances. I'd be happy to go back to my old roll, but I think it would be fair to rise back up with the approval of everyone, but it's your call and Lords (happy to see she is now a Champion (Admin). Ellis99 Volcanion 17:17, February 4, 2020 (UTC) ::Mistake, it does but, the old style of Wikia has disappeared, unfortunately. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:20, February 4, 2020 (UTC) :::That's the one! I really like that format (easier to edit with too, for me at least) Anyway, if Lord and others agree then I'll agree to returning to being a rollback. :) Ellis99 Volcanion 17:29, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Generation box Could you add the colours of Generations VII and VIII? (The box on the generations pages) I tried doing it but the layout on this skin (interface) messes with my head a bit :) Ellis99 Volcanion 14:56, February 7, 2020 (UTC) Just to let you know... The Pokémon Wiki:Administrators page needs updating and as I can't access it due to not being a Content Moderator, Admin or Bureaucrat, I can't edit it. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:17, February 7, 2020 (UTC) :I've changed it to a link above and it needs the info from Pokémon Wiki:Hall of Fame. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:22, February 7, 2020 (UTC) ::I update the info on the link above yesterday. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:23, February 7, 2020 (UTC) Ash vs Leon Between the battle against Gladion on Poni island and today's episode, when did Ash lose a battle?Janime15 (talk) 11:04, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Replay We need to talk about other wikis should we affiliate with other wikis???, so what should we do now??? --Ben6439 (talk) 20:27, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Research on Fandom Wikia Hi, I am conducting research on user activity on fandom wikia. I am trying to get responses from as many people from the fandom community as possible so is there a way to spread this survey as much as possible. The survey is quick and completely confidential and it would be extremely helpful if you could take the time to fill it out through the attached link below. https://forms.gle/roCGKYfavnrVDjDZ6 Thank you so much! -RobinZoro Smashpedia community Hey i think i have been noticed on here by this user as seen below: 1 https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/38016266 HostessSpidey·6m So can you vouch that he will do a good job moderating the smash bros wiki? And can you vouch that he could pick a good second mod? Reason i want to be active on there too as a admin on there i know everything previously that has happened and as a admin who has experienced this before i wondered if this is alright? Some users don't think i am suitable for this and well i want to proove them wrong if alright with you?..-Trainer Micah (talk) 18:08, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Darn I was trying to add something back in there, because I don't know why that was cut out, I didn't realize that would happen when I'd editing in the classic editor mode. Sonic879 23:28, February 21, 2020 (UTC)